1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an operation input system including a display device including a display screen, an input device that allows an input into the display device, and a control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the operation input system described above according to the related art is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-54196 (JP 2011-54196 A). Specifically, JP 2011-54196 A describes a technology for providing tactile feedback through vibration or the like to an operation surface of an input device in the case where the position of an operation cursor displayed on a display screen coincides with the position of an operation figure.
It is conceivable that such an operation input system is also utilized to perform operation input to in-vehicle navigation apparatuses. In this case, because the in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are often operated by a driver of a vehicle, it is possible to enhance convenience to a user (in particular, the driver of the vehicle) if it is possible to perform operation input utilizing tactile sensation (a tactile feel) as in the technology according to JP 2011-54196 A. In the system according to JP 2011-54196 A, however, vibration from an actuator is provided as feedback via the entire input device. Thus, it is difficult to discriminate through tactile sensation as to coincidence in position between the operation cursor and the operation figure. The operation input system according to the related art leaves room for improvement in this regard.